The Anger of Love
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours organisé par le forum DAL sur les couples improbables.


The Holy Shit Contest

Personnages : Carlisle/Angela

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire est écrite par mes soins. Le concours a été organisé par le forum .fr

Merci pour les votes qui ont permis à cet OS d'avoir la 2ème place !

Ceci est un repost, cet OS a été supprimé car le rating du résumé n'était pas bon, vive les nouvelles règles de FF.

* * *

**Angela POV**

J'étais à table avec mes amies Alice et Bella. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et il était assez rare de pouvoir manger avec elles. Nous travaillions toutes les 3 au Mercy Hospital de Chicago, Alice était pédiatre et Bella infirmière. Et moi, j'étais la secrétaire du tyran, alias Carlisle Cullen, le chef du service des urgences.

Carlisle était depuis des mois exécrables avec tout le monde, y compris la gente féminine et en particulier moi. Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire Alice est sa fille, ce qui ne m'aide absolument pas du tout puisque nous sommes meilleures amies. Le travail avec Carlisle est un véritable enfer, je refais sans cesse des dossiers pour des broutilles. Il m'était arrivé d'en recommencer un car la police d'écriture ne plaisait pas à Monsieur.

**- Sérieusement, envoie-le bouler !** Dit Bella.

**- Oui c'est ça ! Pour que je me retrouve à faire des heures sup le soir ou pour qu'il m'empêche de déjeuner ? Franchement ? Non merci !** Déclarai-je.

**- Mon père est un connard depuis son divorce, il faut le remettre en place et puis c'est tout, il en a besoin, il ne faut pas se laisser faire !** Renchérit Alice.

**- Facile à dire pour toi, c'est ton père, il ne va pas te virer ! Moi je vous le dis les filles, je suis sur la sellette, le chômage me guette… Avec vous il n'est pas si horrible, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi.** Avouai-je peinée, repensant aux remarques acerbes de mon patron.

**- Il n'est pas du tout sympa avec moi mais je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, il sait que s'il continue, il va se mettre toutes les infirmières à dos alors il temporise**. Poursuivit Bella.

**- Je ne comprends pas son attitude, ma mère a vraiment déconné mais il n'a pas à jeter la faute sur toutes les femmes. Faut vraiment que je lui parle, qu'il change parce que ça va pas durer longtemps à ce rythme, surtout qu'il est méchant avec toi Angie, et ça je ne le tolère pas.** Expliqua Alice.

**- Lily, je ne pense pas que tu puisses arranger les choses, au contraire tu risques de les empirer.** Ajoutai-je, vaincue.

**- Mais enfin Angela, tu ne peux pas te laisser faire comme ça, il te marche sur les pieds, je t'ai connue plus combattive. Il ne faut pas te laisser faire, tiens-lui tête, merde !**

Je ne souhaitais pas en rajouter plus. Alice ne savait pas tout. Même si c'était ma meilleure amie, je n'avais jamais osé lui dire la vérité. La vérité c'est que j'avais un gros faible pour son père et cela depuis qu'il était devenu mon patron. Mais j'avais toujours enfoui au plus profond de moi ses sentiments que je n'aurai jamais dû ressentir.

J'avais 23 ans et lui quarante, vous imaginez la polémique ? Surtout que c'était mon boss. Je savais très bien qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me laisser aller à mes fantasmes les plus fous le mettant en scène à chaque fois.

Carlisle n'avait pas toujours été horrible comme maintenant. Mais on va dire qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Son mariage avait eu du plomb dans l'aile au début où j'étais rentrée à l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas toujours travaillé comme secrétaire de Carlisle. J'avais d'abord été standardiste à l'accueil et finalement Carlisle qui cherchait une secrétaire, après 1 an à travailler à l'accueil, m'avait proposé le poste. J'avais accepté aussitôt, ravie d'éviter le phoning permanent et le rush des patients.

Sa femme Esmée était venue le voir plusieurs fois à cette époque et c'est là que j'avais compris qu'elle avait eu une relation extraconjugale. Cependant, Carlisle était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il l'avait finalement pardonnée. Je n'avais jamais raconté cela à Alice, ça lui aurait fait trop de mal de savoir que sa mère couchait à droite et à gauche. Une fois aurait été pardonnable, mais apparemment c'était une femme à hommes. Un ne lui suffisait pas et ne lui suffirait certainement jamais.

Carlisle avait fini par découvrir le pot aux roses et avait aussitôt demandé le divorce. Son caractère n'avait pas trop changé, hormis ses excès de colère non justifiés. En dehors de ça, il restait toujours adorable avec tout le monde. Il était apprécié de tous car c'était un bon médecin mais c'était surtout quelqu'un de profondément humain.

Mais depuis son divorce prononcé il y a tout juste deux mois, il était devenu une autre personne, un homme méchant, colérique, exécrable bref un homme dont on ne voulait pas avoir à faire. Il en était venu à détester toutes les femmes, les comparants toutes d'une manière ou d'une autre pour sa femme.

Et bien évidemment, j'étais en première ligne pour subir son courroux.

**- Bon les filles je vais y aller. Ca fait déjà une heure qu'on discute. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. A plus tard.**

**- Bon courage ma belle !** Répliqua Alice.

**- Sois forte !** Rajouta Bella.

De la force, il m'en faudrait à coup sûr si je voulais rester travailler dans cet hôpital car j'étais à fleur de peau. Je remontai le long du couloir menant vers mon enfer personnel mais je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre mon bureau.

**- Weber ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !** Gronda mon chef.

Ah oui, il avait la sale manie de nous appeler par nos noms alors qu'avant il aurait été plus familier. On aurait dit désormais qu'il voulait garder une certaine distance.

Du haut de sa quarantaine, Carlisle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux courts blonds plaqués en arrière lui donnaient un air italien sexy à souhait. Il était grand avec un visage d'ange, enfin plutôt un visage de démon maintenant.

**- Quand je dis tout de suite, je m'attends à ce qu'on m'obéisse, ça veut pas dire dans une heure ! La pause syndicale est terminée à ce que je sache !** Hurla-t-il de rage.

**- Oui Docteur Cullen, j'arrive.** Glissai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Autrefois je l'aurai appelé Carlisle mais cette époque était désormais révolue.

Je pénétrai dans son antre la tête baissée afin d'éviter son regard, toujours rempli d'une colère noire ces derniers temps.

**- Bien. C'est quoi ce dossier de Mme Hale ?** Demanda-t-il alors en me laissant debout au milieu de la pièce alors que lui était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil.

**- C'est le dossier que vous m'aviez demandé de rédiger avant son opération. Il y a un problème ? **Bredouillai-je.

Il ricana fortement. Vous savez ce rire mesquin et maléfique qu'on entend dans les dessins animés ? Ben celui de Carlisle y ressemblait trait pour trait et forcément ça ne sentait pas bon pour mon matricule.

**- Tu oses me demander s'il y a un problème ? Tu te fous de ma gueule non ? Ton rapport est bourré de fautes ! Même un gamin de 5 ans se tromperait moins que toi. C'est pas possible d'être autant incompétente ! Mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'embaucher un boulet pareil ! J'aurai mieux fait de me couper les 2 bras ce jour-là ! **

Et il me balança ledit dossier au visage et toutes les feuilles volèrent au sol se répandant ainsi dans chaque recoin.

Et voici le « bad » Carlisle dans toute sa splendeur. Je préférais largement quand il me vouvoyait parce qu'au moins il gardait une certaine tenue. A force de m'en prendre plein la figure, je devrais être immunisée mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'à chaque insulte c'était de pire en pire moralement. Le peu d'estime que j'avais venait juste de partir en fumée en un claquement de doigt. Et bien évidemment en lâche que j'étais, au lieu de lui balancer ses 4 vérités à la figure, je m'empressais de m'excuser et récupérais le dossier éparpillé au sol pour faire les modifications souhaitées.

Après avoir récupéré la dernière feuille, il m'interpella au moment où j'allais sortir.

**- Je veux ce dossier refait sur mon bureau dans une heure sinon vous risquez d'avoir de gros problèmes. **Scanda-t-il comme une promesse malsaine reprenant le vouvoiement de rigueur.

J'hochais timidement la tête et me rendis à mon bureau.

Bon ben autant dire que c'était mal barré de tout refaire en une heure, surtout que les fautes d'orthographe n'étaient qu'un prétexte. J'avais toujours eu d'excellentes notes en littérature et je ne faisais que très peu de fautes. Il faisait ça juste pour m'emmerder. A l'heure actuelle, il devait très certainement jubiler de me tourmenter comme ça. Je refaisais ainsi son dossier en changeant toute la mise en page, la présentation, la police, bref tout l'aspect visuel mais pas le contenu car il n'y avait en fin de compte rien à modifier.

Je ne vis pas l'heure passée mais lui me rappela à son mauvais souvenir. Il se posta devant mon bureau et m'interpella aussi sec.

**- Weber, ça fait plus de 30 minutes que j'attends. Où est mon dossier ?** Railla-t-il agacé.

**- Le voilà Docteur.**

Je lui tendis le dossier et attendis mon châtiment.

Il le parcourut lentement puis un sourire mesquin illumina son visage.

Ca sent mauvais ce sourire, très mauvais…

Il releva le nez du dossier et me fixa intensément, malgré le fait qu'il jouait au connard, j'étais aussitôt éblouie par sa beauté.

**- Weber, vous êtes virée !** Déclara-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

**- Quoi ? Mais j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez dit ! Vous ne pouvez pas me virer…**

Il me coupa instantanément.

**- J'avais dit une heure, or, vous avez 30 minutes de retard, ajoutez à cela les fautes toujours omniprésentes, cela fait 2 motifs de licenciement. Donc vous êtes virée. Votre contrat prend fin à l'instant, ramassez vos affaires, vous recevrez vos indemnités dans quelques jours.** Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

**- Très bien Docteur.** Lâchai-je résignée et le cœur lourd.

J'étais triste et tellement déçue. J'empêchais de justesse mes larmes traitresses de couler. Je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de me voir pleurer. Ca serait trop d'honneur pour lui. Il s'en alla en refermant la porte de mon bureau comme si de rien n'était, il m'aurait souhaité une bonne journée que ça aurait été pareil. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A devenir un être si ignoble.

Une fois parti, je pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'étais au chômage, j'avais toujours pensé que si je partais du Mercy c'est que quelqu'un me virerait, n'importe qui sauf Carlisle, et voilà que cela arrivait de son propre gré.

Mon cœur en lambeaux se mit à tambouriner très fort et je m'effondrais en larmes sous le trop plein d'émotions.

Il me fallut un bon quart d'heure pour réaliser que je n'allais plus travailler ici. J'étais au bord du gouffre, j'étais à deux doigts de m'y plonger et de ne plus pouvoir en ressortir. Afin que cela n'arrive pas, je décidais de ranger mes affaires dans un carton. J'aurai bien le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort quand je serai à la maison.

Je me rendis aux toilettes pour me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Je devais avoir une sale tête.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je butais contre une fille qui sortait des WC.

**- Angela ?**

Merde, c'était Alice.

**- Mon dieu Angela, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'amena doucement jusqu'au lavabo. Les larmes reprirent le chemin de mes joues et je sanglotai fortement.

**- Ton ton ton…** Je n'arrivais même pas à faire une phrase cohérente tellement je suffoquais.

**- Respire. Là, doucement, inspire, expire, souffle lentement. Voilà dis-moi maintenant. **

Alice réussit à me calmer rapidement afin que je ne m'étouffe pas.

**- C'est ton ton père. Il m'a licenciée.** Soufflai-je, encore tétanisée par la nouvelle.

**- Il a fait quoi ?** Hurla-t-elle ahurie.

Je lui racontai alors l'altercation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie rouge de colère et je pouvais dire exactement où elle comptait aller mais je l'arrêtais aussitôt.

**- Non Alice, n'y va pas s'il te plaît. C'est sa décision. On ne peut pas y remédier.** Déclarai-je résignée.

**- On ne peut pas y remédier ? Non mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Envoyer des vannes c'est une chose, mais faire pleurer impunément ma meilleure amie et la virer, ça en est une autre. Angie, j'en ai marre de me taire, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Crois-moi, il va en prendre pour son grade cette fois !**

Et elle partit en direction du bureau de son père, remontée à bloc, le regard assassin et le pas vif.

Je retournai à mon ex-bureau pour terminer d'emballer mes affaires. Mon bureau et celui de Carlisle communiquaient par une porte.

Je pouvais ainsi entendre Alice crier après son père, mais lui non plus n'était pas en reste. C'était chaud tendu là-dedans. 2 Cullen ensemble, ça faisait toujours des étincelles mais là, vu la colère de chacun ça risquait de durer indéfiniment.

J'entendais certaines bribes de l'altercation. Alice disait à son père qu'il devait arrêter de haïr les femmes et parler une bonne fois pour toute à sa mère. Qu'elle était responsable de leur divorce et qu'il devait arrêter d'être odieux avec tout le monde. Et elle avait certainement dû dire quelque chose qui enflamma Carlisle car il ouvrit la boîte de Pandore en lui expliquant toutes les infidélités d'Esmée.

Cela me sembla durer des heures et lorsque ma meilleure amie sortit, son visage était strié de larmes qu'elle essuya avec un mouchoir.

**- Je suis désolée ma belle. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'espère qu'il va réagir**. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Elle était dans un état semblable au mien mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**- Ca va aller Alice ?**

**- Oui ma belle, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens d'apprendre certaines choses. Il va me falloir du temps pour digérer la pilule c'est tout. On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il veut te voir. Vas-y ma belle. Courage.**

**- Merci.**

Elle s'en alla pour reprendre son service.

Et je frappais à la porte de Carlisle.

**- Entre Angela. **Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Tiens ? Il ne m'appelle plus par mon nom et me tutoie. Alice a peut-être réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux, qui sait ?

Je pénétrai dans son bureau, il se leva et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Je m'installai attendant ma sentence. Il contourna son bureau et s'assit sur celui-ci face à moi. Sa proximité me mit mal à l'aise. Je respirai lentement afin de cacher mes tremblements.

Il se gratta la tête l'air embarrassé. Bizarre…

**- Angela, je pense que je te dois des excuses. **Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Hein ? Il a dit quoi ?

**- Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles comme tu as pu le remarquer. Je t'ai fait subir toutes mes colères, mes problèmes alors que tu as toujours été une collaboratrice formidable. Il va de soi que je n'ai jamais voulu te virer et que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ma haine m'a totalement aveuglé et j'ai été exécrable avec toutes mais particulièrement avec toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça et je m'en excuse.**

Mon cœur ne put supporter ce trop plein d'aveux. Et ce que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi durant ses derniers mois explosa aussitôt. Mes larmes se déversèrent en torrent sur mon visage et je me mis à sangloter fortement.

Carlisle s'agenouilla auprès de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Oh non ma belle, ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie. Je suis tellement désolé.**

Il me serra fort dans ses bras musclés et je me sentis protégée dans cette étreinte. Je devais être un peu maso quand même. Mon bourreau devenait en quelque sorte mon sauveur.

Je me calmais quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'enleva mes lunettes pour essuyer d'un revers les dernières traitresses roulant sur mes joues. Il encercla mon visage de ses paumes chaudes et me regarda intensément.

**- Pardon. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tu es la dernière à qui je voudrais faire du mal. **Avoua-t-il tout en caressant mes pommettes.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite me déstabilisa au plus haut point. Il caressa tout le long de ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce tout en contemplant ma bouche de ses yeux noircis.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus et posa délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne. Il se recula légèrement pour voir ma réaction mais sous le coup de la surprise je ne pouvais que rester stoïque. Il réitéra alors son geste. Cette fois-ci, lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes je fus parcourue d'intenses frissons percutant toutes mes terminaisons comme jamais. Il traça le contour de ma bouche avec sa langue me demandant l'accès que je lui accordais volontiers. Elle pénétra ma bouche et se mit à danser un tumultueux ballet avec ma langue. Sa langue prit aussitôt le pouvoir sur la mienne l'entraînant dans de longs baisers brûlants.

J'attendais cela depuis tellement longtemps, il avait un goût sucré salé qui m'enivrait. C'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Ces baisers enflammés me faisaient perdre la tête, je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée ne souhaitant pas achever ce moment tant attendu. Sauf qu'il en décida autrement et me souleva à bout de bras tout en continuant de dévorer ma bouche. Il renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau et me posa dessus. Il s'installa entre mes jambes pour être le plus proche de moi et frotta sa virilité, bien à l'étroit dans son jean, contre mon centre chaud et humide.

**-Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets ?**

Ses mains étaient partout sur moi et électrisaient tous mes sens. Mon cerveau était totalement embrumé sous le flot des sensations exquises qu'il me faisait vivre.

**- Hummm... J'attends ça depuis si longtemps.** Me dit-il tout en picorant mon cou de baisers papillon.

Hein ?

Il détacha mes cheveux et ils atterrirent en cascade sur mes épaules. Il passa ses mains dans mes boucles brunes pour les caresser.

**- Tu es tellement plus belle comme ça. Tu es foutrement bandante. J'ai trop envie de toi.**

Ses paroles m'anesthésièrent et achevèrent ma culotte. C'est pas possible, il ne pouvait être attiré par moi, j'étais d'une banalité sans faille et puis j'étais tellement plus jeune. Je rêve, pincez-moi !

Pourtant même si ce n'était que pour une fois, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance d'avoir une merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air avec mon fantasme sur pattes.

C'est alors que les seules paroles sensées qui purent sortir de ma bouche furent celle que j'attendais de dire depuis des décennies.

**- Fais-moi l'amour Carlisle.**

Il prit soin de me déshabiller lentement et de m'embrasser à chaque endroit de peau découverte. On aurait dit qu'il voulait s'imprégner de chaque millimètre de mon corps.

Il explorait minutieusement de ses doigts magiques chaque recoin de moi comme s'il faisait une opération à cœur ouvert. C'était tendre et délicieux.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouvais nue alors que lui avait encore tous ses vêtements. Je décidais donc d'inverser les rôles. Je lui enlevai sa blouse et sa chemise trois fois de trop.

Une fois torse nu, je profitais de sa musculature à croquer. Carlisle était définitivement un homme qui s'entretenait car il avait un corps à damner un saint. Je parcourus son torse d'une myriade de baisers mouillés m'attardant sur ses abdos que je léchais avec convoitise.

Je défis la ceinture de son jean et le déboutonna. Son jean et son boxer descendirent d'une traite sous ma lancée. Je le poussais contre son bureau et m'agenouillais devant l'objet de mon désir.

J'attrapais la base de son sexe et commençait à imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je léchais scrupuleusement son chibre comme si c'était la dernière friandise que j'allais déguster de ma vie. Je le mordillais, le suçais et le gobais tour à tour. Il accompagnait ma gâterie de quelques coups de butoir.

**- Holy shit Angela, c'est trop bon. **Grogna-t-il le souffle court.

Enhardie par ses gémissements, j'accélérais mes mouvements de succions et caressais tendrement ses testicules. Il vint aussitôt en longs jets dans ma gorge. Je n'étais pas une fervente de la fellation mais son goût était fantastique, sucré salé comme sa langue, et j'avais automatiquement envie de recommencer.

Il m'aida à me relever et s'empara de ma bouche. Je le sentis attraper son portefeuille qui était resté par miracle sur son bureau. Il attrapa mes fesses et me souleva pour m'asseoir sur son bureau. Il enfila alors une capote et plongea aussitôt deux doigts en moi. Son index et son majeur imprimaient de délicieux mouvements tandis que son pouce triturait mon clitoris, ses doigts étaient tout bonnement magiques.

Il remplaça alors ses doigts par sa longueur qui s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde tandis qu'il maintenait fermement mes fesses. Il me remplissait tellement que je crus un instant pouvoir toucher les étoiles.

Carlisle bougea en moi frénétiquement, à ce rythme, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. L'avoir en moi était indescriptible, il allait et venait me faisant sentir bien pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais eu quelques relations sexuelles auparavant mais rien de comparer à cela.

**- Oh oui Carlisle… **Vibrai-je sous ses assauts répétitifs.

Faire l'amour avec Carlisle était tout simplement orgasmique. Il ralentit ses mouvements mais ne perdit pas en intensité. Je sentais que sa jouissance n'était pas loin non plus.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il nous envoya au temple du plaisir et nous hurlâmes voluptueusement notre orgasme. Je fus encore prise de soubresauts de longues minutes après notre jouissance. Il continuait d'aller et venir en moi pour faire durer le plaisir tandis que ma langue gourmande réclamait son du dans sa bouche.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, trop préoccupée à livrer une bataille charnelle avec sa langue, il nous avait installés sur le canapé et recouvert d'un plaid.

J'étais dans ses bras, protégée, alors qu'il me caressait délicatement la peau. J'aurai dû être en colère contre lui pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'étais vraiment maso mais en même temps je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. J'avais attendu cet instant depuis une éternité et cela avait été au-delà de mes espérances. Carlisle était un amant attentif et fougueux et j'avais adoré ça.

Je décidais tout de même de couper court à notre silencieux bien-être.

**- Merci. **Chuchotai-je.

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, j'aurai bien mérité une bonne paire de claques. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. **Murmura-t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je savais que ce n'était pas toi.**

**- Oh malheureusement si, c'était moi, aveuglé par ma colère, mais c'est une part de moi qui s'est révélée et que je n'aurai jamais voulu montrer. Tu en as subi les frais mais comprends-moi. J'ai… comment dire… Cela fait longtemps que l'on travaille ensemble. Tu es la meilleure collaboratrice que j'ai jamais eue depuis toutes ces années. Tu m'as toujours captivé. Mais tu es aussi la meilleure amie d'Alice. **

J'acquiesçais en silence.

**- Et puis, il y a cette différence d'âge incontestable. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours refoulé mes sentiments à ton égard.**

Quoi ? Il se moque de moi encore !

J'étais abasourdie par ses révélations que je n'osais croire.

**- Et enfin il y a eu le divorce avec Esmée. Et depuis que je suis célibataire, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu m'as envoûté Angela. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi en vain mais toi tu t'éloignais de plus en plus t'efforçant de laisser une certaine distance entre nous, restant toujours professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles.**

**- Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement tu es mon patron ! **

**- Je le sais ma belle. Mais lorsque tu es sortie avec Ben ça m'a anéanti.**

**- Je ne suis sortie que 2 fois avec lui !**

**- Oui mais lui, l'autre chef de service avait le droit de t'avoir, de te câliner, de te prendre dans ses bras, de te faire l'amour alors que moi je restais là impuissant car cela m'était interdit. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi mais te voir avec un autre qui plus est un collègue, et bien ça m'a rendu totalement fou. J'avais déjà cette colère en moi à cause d'Esmée mais tu m'as rendu les choses encore plus difficiles.**

**- Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'en prenais à moi ? Que tu étais aussi horrible ?**

**- Oui ma belle. Je suis devenu fou de rage et de jalousie. Je suis tellement désolé. Je voudrais tellement effacé ces derniers mois, cette colère qui nous a détruits.**

**- Moi aussi. **Sanglotai-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

**- Passe la nuit avec moi s'il te plaît mon ange. J'ai tellement besoin de toi à mes côtés.**

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Carlisle. **Me rappelant les nombreuses différences entre nous.

**- S'il te plaît ? Je voudrais tellement réparer mes erreurs. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal.**

J'hésitai longuement pensant à Alice, à notre différence d'âge mais aussi à ceux que diraient les collègues de boulot. Je ne voulais pas qu'on croit que j'avais eu une promotion canapé, les gens jasaient tellement.

**- D'accord, laisse-moi quelques minutes le temps de récupérer mes affaires et je te rejoins au parking.**

**- Merci de me laisser une chance Angela, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. **

Il se rhabilla consciencieusement tout en laissant glisser son regard appréciateur sur mon corps nu. Il partit et me donna rendez-vous au parking 15 minutes plus tard. Je rassemblais mes affaires et en profitais pour rédiger une lettre de démission. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas continuer de travailler pour lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais résignée à lui tenir tête quoiqu'il arrive.

**- Pourquoi as-tu récupéré toutes tes affaires ?** Me questionna-t-il alors qu'il m'attendait contre sa BM.

Je lui tendais ma lettre et tandis qu'il la lisait, je rangeais mon carton dans mon coffre.

**- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas virée !** Expliqua-t-il stupéfait.

**- Je ne peux pas rester ta secrétaire après ce qu'il s'est passé. **Susurrai-je tête baissée.

**- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir alors que je viens juste de te retrouver ?**

Il me plaqua contre sa voiture et releva mon menton de son doigt.

**- Réponds-moi ma belle.**

**- Je ne peux plus travailler pour toi.**

Il déchira la lettre en mille morceaux et m'encercla de ses bras tandis qu'il me plaquait contre sa voiture.

**- Je refuse ta démission. C'est moi le chef de service et c'est moi qui décide. Je veux qu'on continue à travailler ensemble. Tu m'entends ?**

**- D'accord. **Haletai-je.

Il m'embrassa alors comme si sa vie en dépendait, c'était un baiser plein de promesses.

Il mit fin au baiser et me fixa de son regard pénétrant qui me rendit toute chose.

**- Je t'ai trop attendue, je veux qu'on soit enfin ensemble. Laisse-moi faire ton bonheur.**

Face à sa confession, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Il m'installa sur le capot pour me caresser sensuellement. Il me câlina longuement pour me montrer à quel point il tenait à moi et c'est ainsi qu'il m'entraîna dans les méandres du plaisir, toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs…

FIN


End file.
